Middle Ages (Earth-02)
1062 * Mathias Cronqvist was born. 1072 * Leon Belmont was born. 1093 *Crusaders Leon Belmont and Mathias Cronqvist returned from a campaign to find that Mathias' wife Elisabetha had died. He became bedridden with grief. 1094 *In an attempt to revive his dead wife, Mathias orchestrates a complicated scheme in order to gain possession of the Crimson Stone. Conspiring to have Leon's fiancée Sara kidnapped, Mathias told Leon that she had been kidnapped by a vampire named Walter Bernhard, who lived in a castle in the Forest of Eternal Night. Leon eventually rescued Sara, but she had already been infected with the vampire's curse. She sacrificed her soul to imbue the Whip of Alchemy with the power to destroy Walter, turning it into the Vampire Killer. Leon then returned to the castle and defeated Walter. Walter, who possessed an artifact known as the Crimson Stone, believed that he would return from the dead, but Mathias then appeared and revealed that he had stolen the Crimson Stone. He offered Leon the chance to be reunited with his lover, which Leon refused. Disappointed, Mathias escaped, and in a botched ritual that totally sapped the Crimson Stone's power, Mathias accidently transformed himself into an immortal vampire, but one with supererior powers. 1110 * The Five, a group of vampire hunters, were created by an unnamed dying witch who was descended from Zhered-Na's brother. The Brotherhood were then magically blessed with superhuman strength, agility, and combat skills, and the spell that created them also gave them tattoos that covered their arms and chest. According to Leon Belmont, these tattoos were meant to create a map that would lead them to an ultimate weapon that no vampire could fight against (i.e. the Montesi Formula). Whether he knew the truth about this weapon or was simply misinformed about the nature of it is still unknown. 1284 *'June 26:' Frau Totenkinder took her revenge on the town of Hamelin by giving away an enchanted flute that was used to lure away their children. 14th Century *'January 29:' Briar Rose is born. **The Black Fairy, Hadeon, curses the infant princess Briar Rose to die upon pricking her finger on something. Briar Rose's fairy godmothers help to lessen the spell's effect by spreading its "infection" to whosoever is near the princess when she falls prey to the curse — thereby forcing her and those within a certain radius around her to fall into the deepest sleep instead of killing the princess. On Briar Rose's eighteenth birthday, she pricks her finger on a spindle and, along with the inhabitants of her kindom, falls into an ageless, perpetual sleep. *Kurutta spent months chasing a Oni that possessed people through touch. When it possessed a child, he took the demon within himself to spare the child's life and vowed to never touch another person since he couldn't kill himself to destroy the demon. 1400 *'February 01:' Rex and Regina Vain are born. Rex was born twelve minutes before his sister. 1418 *The Snow Queen accidentally shattered the Mirror of Truth, and given it to the dwarf Coalheart to repair. *'February 01:' Regina receives the Mirror of Truth as a present from her brother. Soon afterwards, she weds King Leopold II Tamir. 1425 *'February 15:' Prince Charming is born. *'March 4:' Cinderella is born. *'October 31:' Snow White and Rose Red are born. Snow White was born as the moon set whereas Rose Red was born as the sun rose. Early 1426 *Regina kills Rex, and frames his death on the numerous monsters within the Black Forest. 1431 — 1432 *'Winter:' One winter's evening as Snow White and Rose Red's sat comfortably by the fire, a talking bear knocked on their door and asked for shelter from the bitter cold. Snow's mother let him in, unafraid of the creature due to having made bargains to keep the family safe from harm, and he stayed throughout the entire winter with them; in the daytime the bear would trot off into the forest whereas at night he would lodge with the family. When spring came, tardy after the long winter, the bear left them. *'Summertime:' Snow White and Rose Red have several encounters with the dwarf Coalheart. Saving him several times, the dwarf is killed by the bear they sheltered the previous winter. After killing the dwarf, the bear changed into his real form - a human prince - and he vowed to marry Snow, while Rose could marry his younger brother. Both the sisters and the prince told their mother and father, respectively, about the vow. Both parents disapproved for their own reasons; Lauda was unwilling to let her daughters marry so young, whereas Brandish's father didn't want his eldest son marrying a lowly, peasant girl born of a witch. Later that night, Snow and Rose's mother secretly met with the king, who ordered her to kill Snow so that his son's vow could be broken without any consequence; in those days there were apparently harrowing consequences for oathbreakers (i.e. giant cauldrons in Hell where one would boil for eternity and be eaten from time to time, rivers of scythes, and all sorts of other ugly punishments). To preserve her daughter's life, Lauda faked Snow's death by pretending she’d drowned, lying even to Rose, and arranged for her to secretly live with her paternal aunt, the widowed queen of a distant land. 1439 *Snow White is declared the fairest in the land by Regina's magic mirror. Regina orders her huntsman to take Snow into the forest to execute her, but he takes pity on her and let's her escape. A few hours later, Snow stumbles upon the seven dwarfs' cottage and made their sex slave. 1440 *'Midsummer:' After many months, Regina discovers Snow White to be alive. Three times the Queen disguises herself and visits the dwarves' cottage while they are away during the day, trying to kill Snow White. First, disguised as a peddler, the Queen offers colorful stay-laces and laces Snow White up so tight that she faints, causing the Queen to leave her dead on the floor. However, Snow White is revived by the dwarves when they loosen the laces. Next, the Queen dresses as a different old woman and brushes Snow White's hair with a poisoned comb. Snow White again collapses, but again is saved by the dwarves. Finally, the Queen makes a poisoned apple, and in the disguise of a farmer's wife, offers it to Snow White. Snow took a bite of the poisoned apple and fell into what is now known as a deep coma. When the dwarfs found her comatose, they assumed that Snow White was dead and, not wanting to keep her rotting carcass around, disposed of her by casting her out onto the edge of the forest. Prince Charming happened upon the scene soon after, found Snow White abandoned and his love was apparently enough to overcome the wicked Queen's poison, since all nobles of his realm had some degree of magic in them. 1442 *''' January 15:' Snow and Prince Charming are married. **Shortly after marrying Prince Charming, Snow White went in a vengeful killing spree, murdering the seven dwarfs over several weeks. *'December:' Snow White pricks her finger while sewing, causing three drops of blood to fall on the snow. Realizing she is with child, she rushes to inform her husband, only to find him in bed with her sister, Rose Red. Snow White quickly divorced from Prince Charming and disowned her sister. She then relocated to the Silver Realm to assume sole responsibility for governing the kingdom after Regina was deposed. Early 1443 *'January 01:' Snow White's pregnancy is magically accelerated and she gives birth to a baby boy. Regina's meddling led Snow to believe she miscarried and that her baby died. Heartbroken, Snow never revealed to anyone of her pregnancy, not even her ex-husband. *An eighteen year-old Prince Charming awakes the Sleeping Beauty from her sleeping curse and took her as his bride, but not long after they were married, Charming was again unfaithful with an old lover of his named Prose Page. Briar Rose promptly divorced him after learning of his infidelity, and he totally abandoned Prose after she revealed she was pregnant. *Prose Page gives birth to Wicked John. 1446 *' Febuary 15:''' For his 21st birthday, Prince Charming's father invited all the young ladies of kingdom to a three day promenade at his castle. During the ball on the first two nights, he was enticed by Cinderella and spent the whole of both evenings with her until she was forced to leave to get home before her stepmother and stepsisters. On the third night, Cinderella lost track of the time and abruptly fled the castle before her fairy godmother's glamour vanishes. In her haste, Cinderella accidentally left behind a glass slipper on the steps of his palace. Charming, so captivated by the strange maiden, tried the glass slipper on each girl in the land until they were reunited again. Prince Charming then took Cinderella as his third wife. Their blissful marriage was short-lived, however, as he was once more was unfaithful. *Frau Totenkinder lured Hansel and Gretel to her house by dressing it in sweets. Intending to cook and eat them, they outsmarted her and burned her alive in her own oven. As soon as the children made their way out of the Black Forest, the Exodus had just begun. *The Adversary's armies laid siege to the European Homelands. *During the early stages of the Exodus, the Frog Prince's wife a d children were all killed. Though he escaped, the events which transpired traumatized him and he couldn't remember his family's death. *Snow White and Rose Red encounter and nurse Frau Totenkinder back to health. Traveling together for a time, Frau Totenkinder was separated from Snow and Rose shortly after they began their journey together. 1450 *During the year, Snow White and Rose Red arrive in the Mundy World, having escaped the Adversary's dark army. 1452 * In Schassburg, Transylvania, Mathias Cronqvist murdered Vlad III Dracula of Wallachia, the second son of a Transylvanian nobleman, and his family. Seeing the uncanny physical resemblemce between himself and Vlad Dracula, he assumed the identity of Vlad Ţepeş Dracua and took control over the real Dracula's lands. 1455 *Vlad Dracula Ţepeş meets Lisa, an aspiring doctor who reminded him of his first wife, Elizabetha. The two became romantically involved and quickly marry. ca. 1456 — Late 1460's *Adrian Farenheights Tepes is born. *One day, a twelve year-old John sold his family cow for magic beans. The next day, one of the five magic beans sprouted into a giant beanstalk. Climbing the beanstalk to the Cloud Kingdom, and looted a giant's treasure over three days. When the Giant caught heed, he chased John down the beanstalk and died when John cut it down. His reputation as a giant killer spread far and wide over the following years. During these giant killing years John was killed and, due to his many deficiencies of character, John was sent straight to Hell. It took some time, but John eventually managed to talk himself free of Hell - and earned the sobriquet Wicked John in the doing of it. **During John's first documented death, Kevin Thorn, attempted to rewrite John back to life; however, unable to remember John's name, Kevin unwittingly created a copy of John, an entirely separate individual named Jack. 1470's *Jack Horner arrives at the Snow Queen's ice palace. Becoming her lover and leaving her with child, the Snow Queen transfered her wintery powers to Jack. Under the alias of Jack Frost, her quickly abused the powers given and he bed any woman he could. *At some point after given Jack her powers, the Snow Queen gave birth to Jack Frost II. *Four years later, Lumi's sisters rallied an army and persuaded Jack to return their sister's powers for parlay, provided that he left that world forever. Lumi's sisters dumped Jack in an area where the Adversary had already invaded, but after Jack had been captured by the Adversary's forces, he took the opportunity to lead his abductors to the realm of Lumi and her sisters in exchange for his freedom. This eventually led to Lumi allying with the Adversary. 1475 *Dracula's wife, Lisa, was burned at the stake as a witch. In his grief, he began plotting his revenge against mankind for ruthlessly taking away what mattered most to him. Upon learning that Dracula had begun summoning an army from Hell, Alucard confronted his father, begging him not to kill innocent people for revenge. When Dracula refused to listen, Alucard fought his father but was defeated, leaving him with a large scar on his chest. Beneath the city of Gresit, Alucard placed himself inside a coffin to recover his strength. 1476 *Alucard awoke to find a hunter, Trevor Belmont, and a scholar, Sypha Belnades. The three band together and manage to slay Dracula. Category:Earth-02